Chaos Flowers
by Nyuka
Summary: The end is near, Chaos Flowers show the path to destruction.  With the balance gone there is little hope for the dying world.  There is a darkness that has swallowed everything, where is the light in this perpetual darkness?  Kagome/Sesshomaru   More.
1. Prolog: Lets sum it up shall we

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

**A.N. Hello fan fiction slaves if your reading this that must mean you read the stories that came before this one. if you didn't read those thats okay I know that those stories probably sucked, heck this one probably will too. But if you want to read them thats good too because even though they suck they are all part of a whole. I would also like to say that I don't normally write Author Notes because people don't read them, but so you all know 'Frozen suns and Molten moons' is chapter one, 'Amaraya's Tragic tale' is chapter two, 'Naraku a spider in snake clothing' is chapter three, 'Thieves of my heart' is chapter four, and last but not least 'Love among madness' is chapter five…when I say chapter what I mean is those are the story block. This one will be the last in the trilogy… thats the plan any how.**

**3333333777**

Once upon a time, a time 500 years in the past, Demons roamed the country side, killing and being killed. This time is better known as the feudal era or the warring states era. 50 years before this time a great evil was born out of misplaced love and lust. This evil born from the bandit Onigumo, became known as Naraku.

Naraku was a lost soul, one who's only purpose in life was to cause pain to others, he didn't want to be a ruler, he didn't want anything but to cause suffering. This evil had no goal's in life except, to not exist because existing was painful and so he spread his pain to all.

Among those who had suffered because of Naraku was; Kikyo the women whom Onigumo loved, Inuyasha the Inu hanyou that Kikyo loved, a Monk named Miroku who had a family curse in his hand placed there by Naraku, Sango and Kohaku demon slayers, who lost their home and family because of Naraku, Koga who's tribe had been slain at the hands of a minion that Naraku controlled, the minion's Kagura and Kana who Naraku controlled against their will, and Sesshomaru the formidable demon lord of the west who Naraku foolishly thought he could cross.

Though they all had a common enemy these people would be unlikely to team up against such a terrible foe. That is until a mysterious, untrained, young miko appeared. With her came the shikon no tama the jewel of four souls, which she shattered all across japan. She ended up having to go on a journey to collect the jewel, which is how Inuyasha, Shippo and young orphaned fox who's father was killed over the jewel, Miroku, Sango and her demon cat companion Kirara all met. She was fifteen when all this happened.

Three years later they had faced Naraku many times but the spider would not be squished for as much as they grew stronger, so did he. At nights Midoriko, the priestess who created the tama with her soul, would visit Kagome in her dreams and train her in her spiritual powers. The night of her eighteenth birth day Midoriko came to Kagome with a wish. A wish to be free, and so Kagome became the tama with the power not only of one of the most powerful priestesses of all time but also the powers of a shadow inu, a spirt fox, and a fire/ice neko hybrid. Excepting the power threw her from the future, back into the passed only to return in five hundred years.

This power also force Kagome to seek help in training her new unstable powers from the lord of the west. Regardless of the unease from the her group Kagome went with Sesshomaru to and ancient training ground used only for his family.

During her training Kagome steadily gained power and Sesshomaru's respect, as respect that grew even farther into a love. Though on the night that Sesshomaru was to ask her to mate him she ran before he could ask afraid of the love she had also developed for him. How ever Kagome was hit with the last of her transformations, something that nearly killed her.

The thing is while Kagome trained and gained power, the tama lost power making Naraku weaker. So when Naraku found Kagome in the throws of her last and final transformation he was bent on destroying her before it could finish.

Kagome died that night, When Sesshomaru found Naraku on top of Kagome who was bleeding out losing control of his blood beast and for lack of a better term shredded Naraku into more peaces than he should have survived. When Naraku's heart returned to him for lack of tama power Sesshomaru regained control of himself which he used to deal the final blow that was suppose to kill Naraku permanently.

Sesshomaru's Tenseiga failed to resurrect Kagome and ended up preforming a mating bond in order to force her back to the land of the living.

Time would passes and Kagome would be giving birth to the heirs of the west. But while she is the west is attacked again, this time by shades the darkest most evil spirits in the underworld, and leading them all is Naraku. Again the spider sliminess is proven when he possessed the body of a snake and attacked them nearly kill Kagome and her unborn child yet again. In the end Kagome and Sesshomaru sealed naraku in an underground cavern miles below the earth surface in the middle of one of is most dry and desolate deserts.

Because of Naraku the human's rebelled against all of demon kind and if something hadn't been done the whole of demons would cease to exist. So Enma the lord of the dead bestowed upon those who vanquished Naraku the power of gods and goddesses in order to create an entirely different world for demons call Makai. Sesshomaru became the Demon worlds ruler, Inuyasha became the guardian of earth, Miroku and Sango went to Renki with Enma to help with the new organization of souls, along with every half demon on earth aside from Inuyasha. Kohaku, Kana, Kagura, and Kikyo went to earth with Inuyasha, while Koga and Ayume went demon would to with Sesshomaru, they were to be minor lords of a sort to help settle the worlds. Kagome how ever would work as the bridge between all the worlds.

Time would pass and the twins Andros and Amaraya would grow to maturity, something that would end tragically for Amaraya and her love of Kenshin Himura the Man sayer, a samurai that stole her heart and died protecting her leaving her pregnant. With out her knowledge her twin girls would live passed the birth and marry into the Uchiha and Hyuga families only strengthening there blood line limits.

Some more time would pass and Naraku would escape his prison in the young body of one Orochimaru. From there he would continue his reign of terror in secret for another fifty years or so.

During this time Kirara's curse is lifted and she is able to take a humanoid form again, and ends up mating with Kuronue. While some how Amaraya's heart was mended and she mated Youko the great demon thief. Hiei went to train with Sesshomaru and Kagome and the two daughters Nyuka and Kakyra.

Rin moves to Konoha with Shippo for a time. She meet Minato and falls in love, but because of Naraku her and Minato's happiness was cut short ending both their lives and landing Shippo imprisoned in their infant son.

A few years would pass in order for Sesshomaru to gain clearance and get some affairs in order for them to trail to the human world in order to help track the great evil down.

Even still a few years would pass for them in the village before they could cross Naraku in the battle to end all their battles. The final anything he would ever face. For on that day Sesshomaru did something forbidden, hid did not just kill someone he unmade them, Naraku became nothing. Ultimately Naraku won for all he ever wanted wast to not exist.

As punishment Sesshomaru and all who carried his blood were pulled into the Gate of Truth. That is where they stayed, Kagome carried the only thing that proved that Sesshomaru once existed in her womb.

This is where this story begins, for many years they would lay trapped in an unconscious state floating among the disembodied forms floating among them.


	2. What lays beyond

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

3333333777

_Ohh, the pain. I feel like my head was just trampled on by my father's true form. _

Andros son and Heir to the Demon world realm, older brother to Amaraya, Nyuka, and Kakyra. Son of the most feared demon god Sesshomaru, and most loved goddess Kagome. Andros who lay amongst the rubble of some destroyed buildings, next to him his sister Amaraya and a small blond child both unconscious. Struggling to his feet Andros took a look over himself finding he was whole and unharmed, well except for the pain that he felt all over his body that is.

The building was shaking as if it where going to fall apart. Andros quickly struggle to his feet and walked over to his unconscious sister and the boy lifting them as best he could and hurried toward what his instincts told him was the exit. As he staggered making his way to the stairs he came upon a women, struggling with a baby in one arm, and a boy who looked to be bleeding quite heavily from his missing limbs, in the other.

Andros sighed, he didn't know where he was, but the best way to find out anything was to get some people to trust him enough to answer his questions. already limbing himself with the boy on his back and his sister in his arms, Andros flex his muscles after how ever long its been since they had been used. He then placed his sister on one shoulder, he picked up the quiet women and place her on his other much to her astonishment and fear.

"Could you make sure the boy don't fall off my back" Andros whispered in a raspy unused voice. With both women on his shoulders the baby in the woman's arms and the blond boy on his back Andros then lifted the amputated boy and started again for the exit. Andros chuckled in his horse voice, "I sure hope we don't find any one else until we reach the end of this place." Inwardly Andros was fighting the urge to just transform making the task much easier as it was a smaller version like Kirara's large form. He knew he couldn't do that though, he didn't know where or when he was and he did feel like dealing with screaming people at the moment.

3333333777

And what an amazing sight it all was when Andros emerged from the old decay church carrying four and half people. There where loud sound from deep in the ground as if some big explosion had happen. It was amazing that the building that they just exited was still standing really. Knowing that the emendate danger had passed the small bout of adrenalin that aloud Andros this feet or strength left him and with it his leg strength leaving him to collapse to knees still holding them in his unconscious state as if subconsciously he knew, if he were to fall forward he would crush those he worked so hard to save.

3333333777

A soft light fluttered though a hospital window shining on Andros forcing him from his exhaustion endued slumber.

_'Where ever he was at least there was sun shine.' _ He thought sitting up and looking out the window who's curtains where being drawn by a blond woman. Andros went to clear his throat, only to find it a bit too dry for his liking. Luckily for him the women turned around to look at him. "Oh God your awake, so soon" Andros gave her a coy smile "Tell me how long I've slept this time?" Some of the itchiness in his throat had stared to ebb but there was still a notable soreness in his voice.

"Oh Gosh I'm sorry let me get you some water" Andros turned his inhuman eyes upon the poor girl "Much obliged Lady, may I perhaps ask where I am, and where my sister has misplaced herself?" Winry Blushed despite herself, none could resist Anros' Godly, demon charm when he decided to use it. "Uum Uu Your at the main hospital in Central, as is the silver haired woman that was with you whom i'm going to assume is your sister." She handed a glass of clear crystal water to the beautiful man in front of her try hard not to shake when he lingered on the glass staring right into her eye's. "You would assume correctly Lady, how ever I do not know of any place called Central, perhaps it has been too long since I have walked the earth, and yet still where is the rest of my pack." The last part had been said more to himself as he had turned his thoughts inward gaining a far off look in his eyes. Winry gave him a strange look "I'm going to check in on the General, he is in pretty bad shape himself but I think he would like to have a talk with you, when he's feeling better, if thats alright" Anros smile, "I see no problem seeing as such a lovely person such as yourself asked so sincerely." Winry was now a blushing mess and she hurried herself out the door.

Andros heard a scoff coming from the other side of the curtain before Amaraya quickly threw it back showing her in a hospital gown. Andros just Hn'd stretching his limbs out hearing his muscles and joints pop. Letting his arms relax behind his head as he smiled at his sister. "Come, come Amaraya enough with that look you know I just like to play with them a little." Amaraya just humphed and plop herself right on top of Andros' stretched out form. "Ya what ever just don't get attached to any of them we need to find our way back home."

"How are we suppose to do that we don't even know how long its been since we where last among morals." Amaraya looked him dead and the eye with serious eyes "Andros, have you not notices this isn't the right side of the gate." Andros froze shocked to hear this, taking a moment to focus more on the core of the worlds spirit. "It feels as if we crossed into a parallel detention or something it's similar but off, and the demons here are very few in number, and.." He huffed in frustration try to explain it "like, like" Amaraya broke him off "Like a demon who was once a human" Andros gave a look that said "Maybe…That could be it but I feel there is something more at work here I think we should ask about it, I'm too curious to let this lie." Amaraya scowled, "Andros don't you dare allows yourself to become obssessed with this we need to get home and find out if our families have made it though at all." Thinking of his younger sister his parents and Amaraya's descendants, the Hyuga and Uchiha, Andros hung his head in defeat knowing that Amaraya was right.

"Fine I see your point Amaraya, but what do you suppose we do, you know we do not rule this side of the gate, our powers though powerful will not work the same here I'm sure" Amaraya sighed "I honestly don't know, I just don't want to lose focus on what is important." Andros smile "Then it's agreed that we follow my new obsession and see if it could lead us to some answers" Amaraya threw up her arms in frustration about to retort when the a knock came at the door. Give one last glare and Andros so he would know that the conversation wasn't over and walked back over to her hospital bed and plopped down.

"You may enter" Andros said with practiced ease from his time lording over demon world. A tall dark haired came walking in stiffly as if he was forcing himself not to show weakness. _'A prideful man' _Andros thought looking at the man with a patch over his left eye.

"Hello, I am General Roy Mustang" The man greeted stiffly. Andros tried to assess whether he like this man or not, but decided to exchange pleasantries now and assess his personality more later. "Greetings General, where I am from I am called Lord Andros and this is my sister Lady Amaraya. Please would you mind telling of the world we have found ourselves in for the time being?" Roy gave them a strong look, "May I ask why you would need to know?" Amaraya sighed to herself over on her bed, before getting off and walking over to Andros and hitting him on the head "Okay boys if your done dancing let me lay the situation out for you" Noting she had both of their attention, she began "We, as in Andros and I are obviously not form this world" She noted to their silver hair and tails. "As we are not from this world we obviously must have come from the other side of the gate of truth." Roy looked like he wanted to interrupted but she held up her hand to stop him. "We as in our family and us were sucked into its depths for how long we are unsure, because of the drastic measures our father took to illuminate his enemy." Taking in a breath "As we are not from this world we do not know how much of our power will work here, and since we may be here for some lengths of time we would like to know a little about how the world we have found ourselves in is run so as not to create.

The two boy stared at her "Nice Amaraya" Andros commented when he saw the shock cross the man face. Sighing Andros motioned for him to take a seat "This may be awhile so you might as well get comfortable."

Taking a seat Roy launched into a how the world center was here in Central, about Alchemy, the military, leaving out all the stuff that would be considered top secrete for military only such as the homunculi and such until Andros mentions the odd demonic auras. One by one they eventually got even the top secret stuff out of him in order to have more control over their situation.

Hours Later:

Andros knew that he saved the brother of the boy who inadvertently caused them to fall into this world. Edward Elric, and Alphonse Elric two people be believed would be needed again if he were to get home. Also much to his dismay Amaraya had told the General of there status as living Gods on the other side of the gate, it was a fact the at first freaked the poor man out, but he had come to terms with it fairly quickly. For a mortal man he could see this general earning his respect.

Andros sat up in his bed thinking about how he could convince them to show him the homunculi they had recovered thus far so he could examine them a bit to learn of there true origins. Falling back against futon Andros aloud himself to falling into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Promises, Determination, and Destruction

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

3333333777

A small silver haired child quickly dashed to the right, dogging some on coming fire. As soon as he landed he had to lift his arms to block the next attack. A Dark Blue shimmering barrier surrounded him. The little boy Smirked at his attacker, an action that gave his attacker a moment of pause giving the boy just enough time to rush the taller person claws drawn with green glowing claws at his neck.

"Do you Yield?" The attacker smiled kindly at the child before nocking his claws aside and pining the boy. "Don't be too overconfident or you will underestimate your opponent." The Mini Sesshomaru scowled as the man helped him to his feet. "Oh don't pout Toshi, go run along I know you want to go see our mother." Toshi smiled up at his older brother and dashed off.

Shippo watched his younger brother that he practically razed, run off to the smallish house. Shippo sighed Toshi was looking more and more like father every day it made his heart twinge. After his family had been taken by the gate of truth, Inuyasha had taken custody of the comatose Kagome, since he obviously couldn't since he was still sealed inside of Naruto. Naruto, he really did grow to be a really great leader for the village, he died old surround by pink and yellow hair grandchildren not days after the passing of his much beloved wife Sakura. Even today if amazes him how Naruto finally won her heart, she was stubborn just like Kagome.

Shippo fought the wave of sadness that hit him only to be calmed by the aura of his mother brushing against his own. Kagome hasn't awoken since that fateful day back in Konoha, she had been pregnant with Toshi, it was a miracle that the gate didn't rip him from her body, may be he hadn't complete taken hold yet, he would never know. Kagome ended up giving birth in sleep something that was not an easy process to accomplish. Inuyasha and Kikyo looked after the boy and the sleeping Kagome while he was trapped, but upon Naruto's death he fled back to demon world where he took up patronage of his younger sibling and mother.

Knowing it wouldn't be safe while they were so week Shippo took refuge in the most remote part of Demon world, pretty much staying disconnected to all the going one of the godly realms. Shippo assumed that Miroku, and Sango were still helping Enma, Koga and Amaraya where taking the whole of demon world with the help of Youko, Kuronue, and Kirara. and of course Inuyasha and the other where still in human world. They couldn't' possible realized the weakening in the barrier without its other protectors, or the Evil that is steadily corrupting the once fare God of death.

No Shippo didn't know of the going ons of the outside world, but he did feel something the other day. He surmised that his Uchiha and Hyuga family had some how made it back out of the gate only to be taken directly to spirit world for some reason. Yes He didn't know what was going on but he would have been blind to all senses if he hadn't felt the pull of his clan only to have it drastically moved.

How ever Shippo couldn't risk revealing them to find answers, they where safe here it was something he wanted to stay that way. Shippo swore he would not lose anymore family, he had failed too often in the past.

3333333777

Toshi ran into the small house into The room they kept his mother resting on a bed. Toshi liked to come in here and sit by her and just look on the beauty that was his mother. He had heard so many story about his mother and the rest of his family from Uncle Inuyasha, and Brother Shippo. He knew someday he would know them, it was something he was sure to make happen. Toshi could feel his mother loving aura brush against him, letting him know he was loved. It really was a peculiar thing that she did some how with her aura reacted to them even in her state of unconsciousness, something he was grateful for. Shippo was a great older brother and he protected them with a vengeance, but he was never quite at peace unless his mother was close. He was still considered young even though he had lived some hundred years or so.

"Mother" Toshi whispered to her, "I know you can hear me, I think you will be able to wake up soon, Shippo says that the Uchiha and Hyuga have made it back from the gate, that means that father and brother and sisters could as well. We will be whole soon and you will be able to come back to us, and you could tell me how much you love me like I know you want to. The love in Kagome's aura grew stronger. Toshi curled into Kagome's side falling asleep next to her. "I will fix it mother I promise" he whispered to her before the world faded.

3333333777

Hikaru come here my boy, Miroku called to his great great grand son. Hikaru came to a stop at Miroku's desk giving a quick bow he had a large grin on his face. Miroku smiled at the boy that acted a lot like Kohaku did when he was just a boy. "Why don't you tell me what it is you came to say, mmm?" Hikaru took in the tired look of his grandfather knowing these past few hundred years have been all the more trying on the once monk, he knew what he had to say would brighten his spirits immensely "Grandfather, the Uchiha and Hyuga some how have made it back from beyond the gate unharmed." Miroku smiled at the lad for trying to cheer him up but it was something he was already aware of, it was he that ordered they be brought to spirit world as they could not continue to live in the current human world as it had changed to drastically for them to adapt. Miroku smiled greater "That is wonderful news my boy how about you run along and see if the dwellings for them in the spirit society have been constructed to there liking, they may, or may not be able to use ninjutsu here in spirit world and we would like them to remain content, for the remainder of their lives if we can see to it."

The boy did just that running off trying to be as much help as possible. Miroku leaned back in his chair and sigh, he really wish Sango where here at the moment he always felt more content when she as there. Miroku smirked to himself though, but his hellion wife couldn't just stand bye while the three realms fell apart no she had to be in the font lines recruiting any kind of supporters she could find. The time she came back she had told him of a curious sorcerer call Clow Reed, she was curious about the circle he made with his magic and wondered if they could be use to open the gate of truth.

She got the man to under go the research for such an endeavor, how ever she wouldn't say how…then again that woman could be very scary when she wants too. "Miroku I keep sneezing have you been thinking about me?" Sango said coming through the door blood dripping from her katana. Miroku brightened regardless of the gory mess she made "Oh my love you have arrived back safely I have been lost with out you." he had his arm wide open as he rushed towards her. Sango sigh at her husbands dramatics "Shut up Miroku its be less then three hours, I was looking around at some of the temples who's occupants had high spiritual powers, I wished to see if they could help maintain the barrier. Miroku noted to the blood, and she shrugged "found some escapes who had been driven mad, seems like there are more everyday" Sango side plopping down on his desk in an alluring manner any form of intelligent conversation fled the room as they consummated the last three hours of being away from each other.

3333333777

Enma brewed as he walked back and forth, inadvertently causing a wave of distraction some where in the western countries. The thing that irked him most at the moment was the barrier, it wasn't holding, and since he didn't know where the fox brat took the keeper of said barrier, there was nothing he could do to force her to wake up and resume her responsibilities. It was a foolish thing for him to allow the brat to take her with him in the first place. Enma growled some more when another alarm went off signally another demon escape. "SDF Assemble and move out! and I should here of nothing but your successful elimination of the fool who thought to cross me!"

From just down the Hall Koenma heard is father yelling orders and shivered. Thinking that perhaps he should take over the special cases so there was less for his father to handle he made a note to bringing it up to him when he wasn't ready to kill the first person who walked through the door.

Quickly leaving the area he went back in to the volts of archives doing his best to understand the chaos that seem to rule over them all at the moment.


	4. Chaos Flowers Bring Changes

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

3333333777

It was bizarre these creatures, these Homunculi, they were demon yet human. Andros looked upon what was left of the bodies of the four recovered beings, to the one still live with his one metal arm and leg. "So wrath" Andros began "You say there where seven of you in all?" As Andros listened to Wrath tell him about how they were each given the name of one of the seven deadly sins, he thought of the past year he and his sister had been here. At first they had done some research on this alchemy, as easy as the formulas were to understand it seem being from the other side of the gate had prevented them the ability to access that power, but since the still retain most of their power and super human strengths, all was well. Wrath paused at the liquid contained in a, for lack of a better term, fish tank. "Is something wrong Wrath?" Andros asked the boy shook his head no "This one was like a mother to me," was all he said. Reading the tag that said Sloth he knew better then to pry so his thoughts returned inward. The twins had spent the time gaining the trust of the people and military while they where their so finally they were allowed to examine the remaining Homunculi though it was kind of a lost cause since they had run across Wrath some time ago and learned everything they could of from him as apposed to the dead ones before him. It seemed even in death they did not decay properly.

Andros had come up with the assumption that the homunculi here were just regular humans from their side of the gate, since the same person could exist on both side of the gate, when one dies its possible to drag the still living one to opposite side of the gate. Looking over at wrath, Andros amended the thought its not completely possible since they where changed when taken from their world, charges them with demonic energy, changing the permanently into something …else entirely.

Suddenly something went threw Andros, like a shock of some sort. Slowly following his instincts it led him to the last body still completely how minus the stab wound that not doughy landed her in her current state. "What of this one Wrath" Wrath look at the dead women with anger, and then it subsided and he replied quietly "This one is lust, I am the reason she is dead" Just to answer his own curiosity he asked "and why would you do such a thing to one of your own?" Wrath sneered "She wanted to die really, she was too haunted bye the memories of the Ishbalin she was incarnated from." Andros lowered his head towards the side of her neck and took a whiff. "Though it seems she will not die so easily will she." To Wraths surprise Andros bit into the Women neck and then used some of his blood to drip in to the bite. When he regained his wits he asked "What did you just do?" Andros sat up licking the tasty bit of blood from his lips and stood back and let Wrath watch as the wound he had inflicted sealed itself. "I created a small bond between us, it seems she wasn't quite dead, just dormant you could say" Slowly her chest began to rise and her eyes fluttered open and they began to cry, "Why wont I just die?" Her small raspy voice sobbed. Andros lowered his face in to hers "I think the question you should be asking yourself is, with as much as you wish to die, why wont you stop fighting to live?"

3333333777

There is a pulse, and the screeching of millions of soulless bodies with out from screech and scatter leaving Sesshomaru, Nyuka, and Kakyra unharmed by the greedy beings.

'Lord Sesshomaru, fight as you will, but you have not yet finish with your payment for your crimes'

The pulse died down leaved a small barrier that kept the dark beings from consuming them.

3333333777

Toshi quickly sat up from his seat in a tree. "Shippo" he quietly spoke to his brother. Shippo jumped from the branch above him silently "What is it Toshi?" The boy turned wordlessly to his older brother "I feel a disturbance in what little is left of the balance" Shippo listened closely to his younger brother knowing that the boy always had good sense for these things being a born Moon "What is it Toshi?" Toshi shook his head "The demon eater has been Named." Shippo tensed then sighed looking down at the little hut that held there mother "Mom can anything else go wrong with out your influence?"

"Should we do something?" Toshi asked innocently, causing Shippo to shoot him a look "Toshi its not safe" Toshi stood up from the branch angrily and growled in quiet anger "Shippo, stop being a coward, if we continue to just sit around and do nothing the entire world could end around us and it wouldn't matter if we are safe or not" Toshi then jumped down and made his way to the hut, with out waiting for a reply. Shippo hung his head, he knew he was acting like coward, hated infect, but what could he do, he didn't want to loose anyone else.

"Oi Shippo! Get down here!" Shippo looked down to see Inuyasha and beamed "Inuyasha just the person I wanted to see." The once Hanyou crossed his arms and gave Shippo a look, "What you do Shippo?" The fox sighed jumping down, looked up to Inuyasha "The demon eater has been named" Inuyasha rose his brow "Toshi?" Shippo nodded it was a familiar argument between the brothers one that Inuyasha had seen enough to guess the rest. "Some times Shippo I wonder if its even worth the trip to give you word about the outside world when you already seem to already know whats going on."

"Not hardly Inuyasha, has the balance really had more chaos cast into it?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Even wolves are starting to disappear Shippo" Shippo sharply turned to Inuyasha in shock "What do you mean as long as Koga is around the wolves of earth can never completely vanish." Inuyasha shook his head "Enma…he killed him" The silence was deafening "What happened Inuyasha" Inuyasha looked into the distance "Enma wanted to sever all ties from Makai, and the other realms completely" Shippo stilled further "That would not only destroy the balance beyond repair, it would destroy this world and every demon in it." Inuyasha nodded "Ya even more demons are going to try and escape now, Koga obviously opposed the idea as a fill it for Sesshomaru Youko even argued it was a bad Idea. "Youko?" Shippo said in surprise, Youko had kept mostly to himself after Amaraya had vanished. "Mmmhmm, how ever Enma didn't take to kindly to his objections, Koga died, but in doing so straightened the barrier, to keep Enma a bay, for now. Youko has disappeared so where in Makai."

"It's no longer safe here in Makai" Shippo said after a time, Inuyasha snorted "it was never safe in Makai, its a world full of blood thirsty demons, but I agree without a ruler this place is going to get nasty fast." Shippo turned towards to the little building "Inuyasha I'm going to need some help" Inuyasha shrugged "Ya I know thats why I'm here"

3333333777

Miroku was crying over the limb body of Hikaru, the small boy had such a strong sense of justice but he was too spontaneous. When he heard about severing ties from demon world he was the first and strongest to protest in spirit world against the whole thing, say we could just make more soul reapers and S.D.F to take care of rouge demons, that it was wrong to kill them all. Enma didn't take to kindly to the boy's comments and made an example of him, "even immortals can die, don't forget that" Miroku hand only be thankful that Sango was away again because he was sure she would have act much more strongly than Hikaru had. Laying the small boy on the grown he held his hands together as the child vanished in a ray of light. Just then an angry Sango walking into the room holding there youngest daughter on he hip. "Sango I think its time for us to disappear for a while" Sango started to fume a bit more about to scream about running away. Miroku leveled her with one of his rare stern looks "Now is not the time to fight my love, our children are safe here for now but we must leave" Sango relented knowing that Miroku was right. "Fine lets go."

3333333777


	5. Home sweet, Home?

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

3333333777

"Lust come with me?" Andros held out to his hand to last of the Homunculi. Gluttony had been destroyed of along with Wrath and Envy in order to create the opening to their side of the gate, and just like he thought, it was the Elric brothers that allowed it to be possible. "Just come on already Lust nothing will happen to you with Andros by your side." Amaraya fumed, the Homunculi actually blushed at the comment and slowly placed her hand in Andros' hand.

The chaos that the strange women in that air contraption had caused was terrible, but lucky for the people of this world they had Elric brothers to now help them repair the damage. Saying good bye to those they had grown to call friends in the past two years in this world, the trio backed into the ship determined to fly it home.

3333333777

Shippo raised his head looking into the unknown distance. Toshi ran into the room, "Shippo…is that?" Shippo didn't answer not wanting to get his hopes up. "What is it Shippo-chan?" A lovely fox youki women in the disguise of a human asked Shippo. Shippo turn and looked at the girl that currently held his affections. Blushing and looking away "Don't trouble yourself Yoko, I will be taking a trip is all, can My mother and little brother continue to stay here in my absence?" Kantarou walk up "I didn't name you Shippo you are free to come and go as you please, but if you would like us to look after your family for a time I'm sure it will be alright." Kantarou gave a small smile "Thank you, you have been kind, in hiding us from spirit world Kantarou an unusual thing for a Shinto priest to do." Kantarou nodded his head "I can feel the wrongness that has the heavens are in turmoil that chaos is flowing down to earth, I can feel it, so I have no quorum with harboring you from that deep seeded wrongness."

Shippo quickly turned to Yoko and gave her a deep kiss. "I will be back!" Then he vanished in a burst of fire, leaving behind a blushing young fox girl. Haruka turned to the young silver hair god. "What's going on exactly Toshi?" Tears in his eyes he turned to demon eater "Brother, has have come home" to all their surprise, in all the time that they had known they young boy he had never cried but here he was a stead stream of tears falling from his eyes.

3333333777

"Did you feel that?" A little girl asked her parents who had visibly turned in that direction knowing that if they could feel it Enma could. "Miroku what are the chance we could get to him before Enma?" Miroku gave her a sad look. "We can try my love." with that the three of them ran behind the closes building as not to draw attention gathering there power they vanished in a swirl of Sakura blooms.

3333333777

Crashing through the opening too fast they couldn't control any direction couldn't look for the rest of their family "Andros we have a stronger connection than most, you will continue through and I will find the rest of our family, once your on our side you can find a way to get us all out of here okay! Before he could stop her Amaraya blow a hole in the side of the ship and jumped out. "A MARAYA! YOU IDIOT!" Andros screams to his sister, before he could jump after her Lust held onto him shaking her head. Sighing Andros turned back to the controls speaking cooly under his breath "Amaraya if you get yourself killed I will never forgive you…or myself."

Moments later they crashed though the portal landing them in Munich. Bursting though the door some people surrounded the dead body of what looked like Alphonse it was enough to shake Andros a bit if he wasn't already footed with the feeling of how much wrongness the world has fallen to. Moments later a crash of fire enveloped the area "Andros we have to get out of here now" Just then lightning struck "Well what do you know one of the fallen and a traitor isn't this my lucky day" Enma appeared "ANDROS GET OUT OF HERE!" Shippo ran in front of him blocking a hit of lightning with his fox fire shield. Confused on what was going on, Miroku and Sango suddenly appeared grabbing onto him and Lust and transported away.

"It was foolish of you to come here Shippo, you know this" Shippo grunted "I wont let you harm my family" Enma scoffed "strong words for someone how has been cowardly hiding from me for some hundred years now." Shippo growled drawing his blade "Strong word for someone who turned their back on everything they ever believed in." The fighting between them cause great devastation in the surrounding countries.

3333333777

Next thing he realized Andros was in front of house with Lust, Miroku, and Sango. "Where are we and what is going on Miroku, Sango!" Andros wanted answer and he wanted them yesterday. Falling against the side of the wall of the house he began "After you and your family was taken by the gate of truth the balance had been left in taters." He looked at Sango to continue for him. "Basically Kagome was left comatose leaving the barrier weak, more demons have been escaping and if they aren't named often go rouge and start killing everything in their path." She took a breath and became more somber "Enma…something has grown dark in him, something we can't quite explain, but because of it he has been cause a lot of problems, we need to get your father back so your mother will awaken and they can fix this mess.

Andros got a determined look on his face "Amaraya stayed behind in the gate to locate our family, and with our connections to draw from we should be able to get them back, hopefully sooner rather than later."

"Brother?" Andros looked up to see…his father? No, way to short. He was holding the hand of a little brown haired girl, "And who are you?" Toshi stood up straight "I am Toshi Diamond Moon, the Youngest born to the clan of the moon" To say that Andros was surprised to have younger brother would be an understatement "Toshi?" He walked up to the children his focus on his …brother. "I have a little brother? Not another sister?" That caused Miroku to snicker "Kagome was pregnant when you all vanished" He then sighed "He came to live here about a year ago, before that He lived with Shippo in Makai but thanks to resent accurances…" Sango gave him a look "We can talk about that later, I think the brothers should become acquainted come Sakura" The small brown hair girl ran up to them. "Wait what happened to Shippo?" Miroku couldn't look at Toshi "He stayed behind to hinder Enma so we could escape." Toshi froze "YOU JUST LEFT HIM THEIR ALONE?" Miroku sighed "We had no choice, besides Enma wont kill him if he wants to get to Kagome" Miroku's breath hitched as if remembering something horrible. "Welcome home Andros, some how I don't think it will be as wonderful as you probably imagined"

3333333777

A near maddening laugh came off to the side of the room, circling the imprisoned fox. "How do you like your cage, I bet if almost feels like home" Shippo yipped at the Death God.

Shippo lay broken in his fox form his nine tails had become twelve in the past hundred years or so, lay surrounding him. The bars that surround him did feel familiar, so familiar they where almost exact replicas of the ones that kept him locked inside of Naruto for so many years.

He should have thought more carefully, of course Enma would know the seal, he was the one that helped Minato with the first one. Shippo sigh as he lay his head on his paw growling lowly at the God.

"Now tell me Shippo and I'll let you go. Where is your mother. Where is Kagome the bridge, she has failed in her duties and must be punished."


	6. Children

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

**A/N: I added a bit, and changed a bit, so ya know!**

3333333777

Deep in the heart of Makai, the forest had grow silent as if waiting for something, and then there what a silver blur followed by a couple dark ones. They quickly made there way into the side of a ancient tree which had become home to Youko for the past year or so after his ties to the Youki courts where severed with his rebellion of spirit world, and the death of Koga.

Stepping inside the tree appeared to be only an entrance to elaborate cave networking system. Once the opening closed behind the three Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei made their way further into their hide out. This place had become a home for the rebellion against spirit world and not everyone who resided here had the most honorable intentions but they needed every able body that they could get to stand against a God, even if they had Kirara, Ayame and there offspring, it wasn't enough.

"Father you have made it back, How did your trip fare?" A young woman who looked to be about fifteen walk up to Kuronue. Kuronue looked at his second oldest child with pride, she had his bat wings only albino white, and her mothers creamy, golden hair, and the fire that flowed though her was hypnotic. Kuronue cuffed the young girls shoulder with his hand, "Things are going well as can be expected, your brother has brought us word, it seems that Andros has made it to the house and that Kantarou is willing to let them stay. However Shippo was taken captive, we will need to prepare for any future problems that may arise from this."

Youko and Hiei left the two to go about there own business, but the young demigod had something she seem to wanted to say. "What is it Cerberus, what is on you mind my daughter." Cerberus looked away "its stupid." Kuronue sighed sitting down motioned for Cerberus to take a seat "There are no stupid questions Cerberus, except the one not asked" Cerberus looked up to her father in resignation "Am I going to grow feathers like Big brother did?" Kuronue started to laugh at the unexpected question causing Cerberus to burry her head in arms mumbling how she told him it was a stupid question. Kuronue gave his daughter a smile "I don't really know Cerberus, my girl, your mother and I assumed that Haruka's feathers grew as a side effect of being a demigod, so it is very possible, but not guaranteed. Why the sudden inquiry though child?" Kuronue said enduringly. Cerberus's face turned bright red and then she ran off, just when a handsome young Tenchi demon with bright feathered wings adorning his back and silver hair upon his head walked into the room. This of course caused Kuronue to burst into a deep laugh that was strange in these dark times.

Kirara came to him and plopped herself down in his lap "Well your in a good mood my love", she gave him a quick peck on the lips "Whats on your mind?" She purred into his ear "Just our daughter's antic's my love" Kuronue said hold her closer to him.

33333333777

Amaraya was engulfed in masses upon masses of soulless bodies clinging to her as she made her way to her family as Andros flew though the opening that closed right behind him. The search was nearly blind with the vast emptiness. Thankfully however she could feel their aura and moved as quickly as she could to get there. Where she ended up looked like and endless desert of sand and darkness. She walked for what felt like an eternity until she found them surrounded by dark spirits that were trying to swallow them up if not for the barrier surrounding them.

Amaraya ran up to her younger sisters and father, and her children. Yes she never told her family about the children she had with Youko, not after what happened last time, its another reason she didn't hesitate to jump from the airship in search for them. They all seemed to be in a forced sleep, flaring her power to eliminate the beings around them, she approached. It was a single litter of three pups that she had with Youko, All had silver hair and fox ears, one boy and two girls. They still looked about five or six, it seems that this place kept them from aging at all so its impossible to really know how log it has beens since they had been gone.

Just after thinking that a portal opened up to the outside world "Wow nice Andros that didn't take any time at all" Amaraya said to herself as she gathered her family so she could take them home, when she reached for her father a barrier rose up forcing her back. Before she could do anything else she, her sisters, and children where falling into the rip her father still left behind.

And that when she though she heard a disembodied voice 'it is not yet his time to return.' and then they where gone through the hole.

33333333777

"Clow Reed do you think with Lust's knowledge of Alchemy circles that it can be done do you think that we could bring my family back?" Andros asked from across the table. Clow looked over the top of his tea cup at the god "You should know that anything is possible, it will take quite a bit of time but it will be possible. I do believe that I may need some assistance how ever or I will not discover the solution before this life expires."

Haruka walked into the room at that moment "I think I know of someone but I will need to send word to my father." Clow inclined his head "I see those who will be assisting me have them join me in my place in the country." Toshi ran up to him "Wait sir I would like to go with you" Andros turned to younger brother "Toshi?" The boy shook his head "I made a promise to mom that I would fix this and I will do so." Andros shook his head "It looks like your going to get a lot of help Clow because I can't leave my little brother just after finding him." Clow nodded his head and he was off. Sakura ran up to Toshi and threw herself at him "but I don't want you to go" The tear welling up in her eyes where heart renting. Toshi placed his hand on her head "We will see each other again some day Sakura don't worry your mom and dad will keep you safe." That just made her cry harder and run off.

Toshi sighed and looked back at Haruka "Who did you have in mind to join us?" Haruka smiled mischievously which was down right scary. "My younger sister Cerberus and her handsome young tenchi partner Yue." Andros turned his head to Haruka in disbelief "Do you mean Uncle Inuyasha's grandson?" Haruka nodded "Boy is this a small world after all" Andros thought of how big his family really was "I actually have tenchi in my family now don't I!" Andros put his hand on Toshi's shoulder "My little brother our family grows bigger and stronger every day." Toshi nodded but he thought of Shippo and what he must be going though 'I will save you too brother.'

33333333777

Shippo's blood ran all over the floor of his cage staining the ground forever in wrongness, Enma had just finished his daily beating for not telling him what he wanted to know. Laying broken on the ground Shippo notice the approach of a child. Koenma made his way to the cage with a bucket of water and a wash cloth. The young boy started to clean his wounds "I'm so sorry Shippo" The young renki god whispered to the broken fox. "I'm going to get you out of here okay, I'll tell them you over powered me. Koenma reached for the key to give him, when Shippo shook his head. "That wouldn't be wise young one" Shippo whispered in his mind startling the boy. "There is something wrong with your father, he will not hesitate to kill you if you cross him" The fox sighed "I will live boy, but I would be grateful for any information you can bring me on whats going on." Koenma lowered his hands from the key and shook his head and left the room determined to fix his father's illness.

3333333777

"Maybe we could…"

"Don't even think of that It would destroy everything!"

"Or it could fix everything…"

"Chaos plus more Chaos does not equal balance!"

"If the balance is so screwed up anyways why does everything have to be bad why can't it be overly good instead?"

"Because to live is to be selfish, so the balance will always teeter on wrong over right!"

"No, I won't believe that, I will fix this with or with out your help Inuyasha!"

Kana ran off Kohaku shook his head and ran off with his mate.

"You didn't have to be so hard on her Inuyasha" Kikyo state as she came up behind him and started to rube the kinks in his back.

Inuyasha groaned "No Kikyo, If she tries to recombine Makai and Ningenkai it would destroy both worlds." Inuyasha sigh too tired to stay upset.

"Maybe it would be better if the world started over at this point." Kikyo stated nonchalant.

"I won't give up, not until Kagome is awake and Sesshomaru and the rest of them are out of that Fu**ing gate" Kikyo hit him upside the head as the Violet walk it to see them "Its fine mom I'm not exactly a child anymore." The glare Kikyo gave her, buttoned her lip right "I don't care watch your language"

Inuyasha just started laughing "Chaos Flowers surround us and the world is being swallowed into darkness and still you worry about my language, I love you so much my dear" Inuyasha grabbed the feuding Kikyo and brought her down on his lap.

"Well the reason I came in here was because I got news that Andros has returned from beyond the gate" Violet said off handedly "What really, how did you find out before I could?" Inuyasha said angrily. Violet shook her head "Because Haruka told me." Inuyasha frowned "and how did that feather brained idiot, who got himself bound to a human find out?" Violet narrowed her eyes at her father "Hey don't be mean to my boyfriend, anyways, Haruka knows because, Andros was staying with him up until a little while ago."

"Hn"

Violet rolled her eyes "I'm glad I inherited more of a vocabulary" Kikyo giggled at her daughters words "That would be from me sweetoms." Inuyasha growled "I DESERVE YOUR RESPECT!" Then he stormed off, causing the women to laugh harder.


	7. Opening the Gate of Truth

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

_3333333777 Last time_

_Cerberus's face turned bright red and then she ran off, just when a handsome young Tenchi demon with bright feathered wings adorning his back and silver hair upon his head walked into the room. This of course caused Kuronue to burst into a deep laugh that was strange in these dark times._

_Just after thinking that a portal opened up to the outside world "Wow nice Andros that didn't take any time at all" Amaraya said to herself as she gathered her family so she could take them home, when she reached for her father a barrier rose up forcing her back. Before she could do anything else she, her sisters, and children where falling into the rip her father still left behind. And that when she though she heard a disembodied voice 'it is not yet his time to return.' and then they where gone through the hole._

_"Clow Reed do you think with Lust's knowledge of Alchemy circles that it can be done do you think that we could bring my family back?" Andros asked from across the table. Clow looked over the top of his tea cup at the god "You should know that anything is possible, it will take quite a bit of time but it will be possible. I do believe that I may need some assistance how ever or I will not discover the solution before this life expires." _

_"Well the reason I came in here was because I got news that Andros has returned from beyond the gate" Violet said _

_3333333777 Now time _**(About 200 years after Sesshomaru's blood line was first imprisoned behind the gate of Truth)**

"Are you ready Sakura?" Toshi looked to Miroku and Sango's Youngest daughter who had become the successor to Clow's magic, meaning when he died she got his chards, which were a result of spell circle research he had done, with the help of lust. While Toshi also learned from Clow, Toshi's magic wasn't compatible with Clow's as Sakura's magic is.

Clow had spent the rest of his life trying to discover away to access the gate of truth without the blood of one who was born their. However with state of the world the unbalance it had taken Clow his entire life plus some. Even with the help of Andros, Toshi, Cerberus, Yue, and later Sakura, the destruction that both world war I and world war II left behind made it very difficult to do anything except try and survive. So when Clow died in the last world war, they continued with what he knew and added to it.

Even now what some people think is a time of peace, war continues though out the world both known and unknown. During a Spirit world Raid, while trying to escape after trying to locate Shippo, Youko was killed by a spirit world bounty hunter. None had learned his fate. What would be the fate of an enemy of spirit world in death? First Koga, Now Youko it seemed like living Gods were die as off to match the state of the world. The wolves of earth couldn't even be found any longer, many believe them to be extinct, dead, just like their patron god.

Now after so much time had passed Toshi stood across from Sakura, their magic swirling around them as a strange variation of a Alchemy circle in the center of them. Lust walks over and cuts her palm deeply Andros by her side keeping her steady as she pored the blood in a continuous flow on to the circle.

It was learn during their research that Young are closer to the gate then those who are older, so Toshi and Sakura being the youngest of them preformed the ritual along with lusts blood in a small amount to act as a catalyst.

When Toshi and Sakura started to faultier Cerberus and Yue stepped up to them and fed them energy, just as was planned knowing they would probably only have a single chance at this and that it would take a lot of energy to open it, they only hoped that Amaraya didn't dilly dally. Just as the gate they heard her voice leak through _"Wow nice Andros that didn't take any time at all"_

"Thats it I can hear her guys just a little longer!" Andros shouted over the rushing winds. Just before they came shooting out of the portal they all thought they heard another voice that said _'it is not yet his time to return.' _

The moment they shot throw the opening the pressure of holding open the gate became too much causing Toshi, and Sakura to collapse in to their respective helpers arms.

Andros had transformed into his large inu form to cushion the fall of his sisters and family members. Once the dust cleared their was silences as the two winged guardians gathered their charges and stumbled due to lack of energy toward the large inu, lust, and the product of all their hard work.

"Did it work?" Cerberus asked in a tired voice.

"Yes, and No." An angelic voice came from where Andros was. Finally all the dust had vanished giving way to Andros curled around sniffing his family for injury, lust who stood by his side, three small, silver haired, children who looked no older than five, two neko's who looked like opposites that looked to be no older than thirteen, and last but not least the owner of the voice a young woman with sliver hair and silver pulp-less eyes she wore a suit of armor that had crests stones melded into it, a lavender sash Held a single sword to her side.

The guardian's gawk at the vixen who held three kits in her arms. Seeing the where not going to respond Amaraya continued "While I my sister and my children where able to escape for the gate, a being stronger that I, and apparently my father would not let him leave just yet and force us from the gate when it opened."

"Children?" Andros whined turning back into his humanoid form. "You never told me you had children with Youko" Amaraya glanced up at Andros "I'm sorry but nobody knew…do you really blame me for that?" Andros lowered his gaze in shame, he may not have been the one who kept Amaraya out over her daughters lives but he did understand why she would hide her children, and regrets his accusing tone. Amaraya set her children down next to her sisters and walked over and wrapped her arm around Andros' neck "It's alright Andros I know if I could have told anyone it would have been you, I just really didn't have time before all this happened, and I didn't want to say anything if we couldn't find away home for not only us but the rest of our family as well. By the way thanks for making quick work at getting us out of their, it didn't feel like I was in there for two hours, I barely had time to find everyone"

Andros sighed then stiffened when he heard the rest of what she said, "Amaraya, you do realize that it has almost been a hundred years right give a decade years or so" Amaraya looked up at him in shock "What? that's impossible!" Andros looked at Amaraya "I do believe that we are going to have to learn more about this gate, and the voice that we heard as you left if we are going to be able to get father back" Amaraya slowly nodded knowing that they where touching on stuff even them a living god and goddess should not though.


	8. Reunion of Family

Disclaimer: To whom this may concern I am not the beneficiary of the anime's and manga that I will be writing about, When I say this I mean: Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, Full metal alchemist, Card captor Sakura, Tactics, and any other anime/manga I decided to have in subtext. My Goal in creating these fan fiction was to mold as many of my favorite anime/manga into one glories story that made sense. Its not easy, because I don't wan't it to be some stupid random junk, I acutely want it to sound plausible. So any ways I don't own anything except original characters… Except Kakyra she is on loan.

3333333777

"The darkness of this place is unbelievable, but since I have spent near two-hundred years here, I am certain that it does indeed exist. The only light that comes to this place is from the chaos flowers at midnight ever full moon. It is the in-between, it is the path. Where does the path lead? Paradise? Distraction? I don't know for I can not move in this darkness." A chime in the distance of a memory echos through the emptiness as glowing petals and chaos flowers shower down from some unknown place. Where do they come from? The brief light they produce falls near the creature bound by darkness, her hair both silver and black with some purple, her fox like ears and her pupil-less eyes glow within the darkness. There is a name that is hers and there are people she loves and cares about. However, this darkness that surounds her body also surounds her mind and the only thing she can see anymore is the form of a man with long silver hair and frozen golden eyes. Who is this man? What does he mean to these creature surround by darkness and glowing chaos flowers?

3333333777

"Sometimes I wonder if I will ever escape this prison I have found myself in, the torture I feel every day has become so numb to me, the pain like second nature" A broken fox lay on the ground of the cage that has been is dwelling for about a hundred years now, twelve tails became thirteen, something that could be bad or good, no fox has every reached that number of tails, none have live long enough or experienced enough. The powers that swelled in Shippo were so enormous he could escape his cage, but most likely not the rest of spirit world and safely return to his family. So in his cage he sat and waited for the most opportune moment.

Koenma entered the room making sure nobody saw him so he could talk to Shippo. "psst…Shippo I have news" The broken fox looked up at the young spirit ruler is fox like face covered in deep infected gashes and dried blood, but since he was immortal and it could not kill him they just hurt, all the time. "Late yesterday night a power serge was felt, but it disappeared before anyone could could track it" Shippo lowered his head to the cool ground content to know that some more of his family had made it home, perhaps all this horribleness could be stopped soon. "Also I thought you would like to know that my Team just beat the dark tournament, thankfully my father didn't see Kurama transform in to Youko or it could have gotten really bad really fast. He should really be more careful about reviling his true identity."

The dark tournament, Shippo had an Idea who was really behind trying to recombined human and demon world but he wasn't going to think of that right now. Kurama though, that he needed to think about. Some how when Youko had arrive in spirit would to try and save him a bounty hunter had killed him, which should have been impossible since he passed the tests to become a living god and could not be harmed by mortal weapons. It was probably something enma had given him, a weapon or something.

Remembering that day very clearly he was worried that if Youko's soul went before Enma he would find himself in a hell all his own. If he hadn't been here to help his spirit escape to human world than he hates to think what might have become of his brother-in-law. Now he was masquerading as a detective, sharing a body with a human, for the very people who killed him, almost like a double agent.

Actually Koenma's whole team had a secret agenda against Enma, whether they realized it or not. Kurama was Amaraya's mate his agenda's were clear, Hiei was still bound to his little sister Nyuka not really sure what their relationship was though, Kuwabara is, believe it or not, Kagome's cousin so it would make sense for him to side with her, and Yuusuke his ancestor, well his ancestor was the First wife of the Inu-no-tasha's, younger more eccentric half-brother Raizen, so in a strange distant sort of way he was actually Sesshomaru's cousin. But he didn't know that, actually no body knows that not even Raizen, not yet anyways.

"Koenma" Shippo said in a long tired voice "I think it might be time for them to meet.

3333333777

"Okay, I'm trying to understand why we have to come all the way out her in the middle of no where" Yuusuke looked at the infinite forest before him and his friend. Kurama and Hiei where eery quiet as if they had to wait one more moment heads would roll. "Hey you guys okay" Kuwabara asked the petrified demon. "Lets just say there is a VERY big reason this is a top secret mission from him and him alone. We are going to run now Yuusuke so I hope that you and Kuwabara can keep up." Hiei was already gone before Kurama finished his sentence but he soon followed as if the devil was on his heals.

"Hey wait up you guys" Kazuma shouted into the ski as he ran after Yuusuke. When Kuwabara finally reached the others they where waiting outside a distorted space, as if a barrier was there. Out of breath he spoke brokenly "What…Are…You…waiting for?" They stay quiet as the barrier started to waver for a moment as a small opening was created.

"Hurry up and get in before we are detected!" A little brown hair girl shouted to the four men. Quickly running though the barrier reformed and they found themselves in what looked like a military compound of some sort. "Hurry up Andros is waiting the main meeting area, we have been expecting you all for some time now.

"Why are we following a little girl, what are you eight?" The little girl turned around and glared at the orange hair man, "Be lucky for whom you are related to for it is the only reason your aloud in this compound at all." Kuwabara was a little taken back by that. "What exactly is that suppose to mean?"

"It means you are Kagome's cousin, my mother, and because of that connection you are worthy enough to know something until we can prove if your trust worthy." A deep masculine voice made itself known as he came out of a fairly large building. "Kagome? She has been missing for a couple of years now, and there is no way she could have a son as old as you." Andos narrowed his eyes "I see you are often kept ignorant, by your friends and family, but it would be wise not to act stupid with me boy, I can see you know more then you often let on. Now come we have much to discuss."

The five of them walked in to the large building, and there in the room was several other people of different ages. There was A man and woman that had the little girl from before sitting on the woman's lap, two girls about twelve or thirteen sitting next to a boy that had the same silvery hair as the man that guided them inside, and right beside the center chair were the man sat there where two women one with silver hair and silver eyes and the other with black hair and black eyes.

"Amaraya" Kurama whispered stepping away from his group "Amaraya, is that you?" The silver woman looked at the red head searching him, "I know you, both of you" Now this statement confused his group, what was she talking about both? "Youko how did you end up in the body of the reincarnation of my first mate?" Kurama looked at the woman "Youko isn't the only conscious mind in this body Amaraya" Amaraya's eye started to tear up as she stood from her place and walked over to the taller man "Kenshin to you remember me, how is it possible?" Kurama smiled at her gently brushing the tears off of her cheeks"How could I not with all the images Youko always send though my head of you."

Behind them they could hear a squealing noise and a loud shout of Hiei! The happy couple turned to look at the little blue and purple haired girl squeeze the life out of the fire/ice Hybrid.

"Hiei your alive and you look exactly like I remember you!" Nyuka was clinging to him with both her arms and her legs rubbing her face up against his chest. "That isn't exactly my fault now is it." Hiei stated calmly as he gently returned the girls hug. The girls eyes got really big and her eye's folded against her head, "Are you mad at me Hiei, do you want me to undo the bond now," the tears in the girls eyes was tearing him apart. Hiei squeezed her tighter to him "No" that brought the smile back and she started to rub her face against his chest some more. "Who's your little girlfriend shorty?" Kazuma snickered at the two. Nyuka turned her eyes to Kazuma like steel frozen in eye and he actually started to freeze from her look bring new mean to 'if looks could kill' she spoke ice daggers in her tone "I don't care if you are my cousin you speak poorly about my future mate again and I will make you and Ice sculpture to decorate my front lawn and my sister will not be able to warm you fast enough to keep you form my wrath." After she finished saying that bringing everyone in the room too surprise as Kakyra was indeed concentrating on keeping Kazuma from freezing over, but that wasn't the most shocking thing for Nyuka slammed her lips on to Hiei's making hims stumble back a bit since they hand never actually kissed like this.

The temperature in the room grew a few degrees warmer as Hiei couldn't keep the blush from his face. The warmth effectively melted the ice that had formed around Nyuka at Kuwabara's comment making her personality revert back to its more gentle from. Nyuka quickly jumped off of Hiei blushing like mad and ran out the door yelling a quick sorry as she ran.

"Well as interesting as this has all been I think its best if we get down to the reason you all are here" Andros said to the boys noting Hiei's wish to run after Nyuka he made a quick decision "After a five minute recess that is make sure you don't wander to far and get lost though." Hiei quickly ran out the door Kurama clutched at Amaraya's hand "how about you show me around my dear" Yuusuke watched them all leave Kazuma stayed be hind with him and Andros "Okay man"

"Andros"

"Well okay Andros I understand why those two are here heck I can even understand why you would want to bring this knuckle head here "but I don't see my connection to all of this" Andros sighed and motioned for him to follow him "Kazuma how about you with my mate Lust and help her carry in some tea I'm sure it will be a big help." Then he brought him to a back room filled with scrolls. Pulling out rather think one he laid it out on the table. "Go ahead take a look Yuusuke" Curiosity getting the better of him he opened it up to find the largest most complete family history he had ever seen, not that he ever look at any before it just looked well put together. "Okays so Its a family tree, what does this have to do with me?" Andros smiled at the boy before him "Here its a lot to take in let me help you"

"Here at the top is the first of our clan, my father told me that he was bore from the Moon reflecting off of an enchanted pond for a millennia" Yuusuke gave him a look of disbelief, Andros just shagged "Everything has to have a start Yuusuke. Him being born of the moon, all his dependents had hence forth been called the moon clan. Yuusuke gave a look that said "what does this have to do with me"

Andros pointed to the two females next too the founder. "He was the only one of his kind and so in order to keep his clan alive he wanted lot of children and took two wives before he died of a fatal wound. Unfortunately for him each of his wives had only a single child the first wife being a dog demoness produces a beautiful silver haired demoness, and the second wife had also been quite lovely but she had been a man eater, and she produced him a handsome silver haired demon who would be called Raizen.

"Don't know why but the name sounds familiar" Andros motioned for him to quiet, you'll understand why in a moment. The silver hair demoness mated with Inu-no-tasha given him one son before she died her son was name Sesshomaru and that is my father." Andros had motioned to each name on the scroll has he when though them. "Okay thats all well and good but I still don't see what this has to do with me." Yuusuke commented getting impatient.

"How about this then Yuusuke," Moving his finger back up to Raizen, "Raizen was a man eater just like his mother, who fell for a human woman and ended up swearing off humans, he probably doesn't even understand that the reason he did this was because he loved her." Andros got a far off look in his eyes before he continued "After one night with this woman he disappear and swore he would not eat another human until he saw her again. That night she had conceived a child and died before he could see her again." Andros moved his finger down the branches of the tree while he spoke "Her child had children of their own, and we continue down all the way until we reach…" Yuusuke's eyes got really big as he first read his mother's name and then his. "So your saying that I'm some how relate to some big demon family?" Andros nodded "And thats not all, the demon powers from Raizen have always been dormant in is line, which means it's full demon powers, some time in the future Yuusuke you may awaken that power, and you may need some help training it."

Yuusuke smirked at Andros, "So that makes me family don't it" Andros laughed hardily patting Yuusuke on the back "Welcome to the moon clan cousin" nocking him the last step back into the meeting room.

3333333777 with Kurama and Amaraya

The two had stay quiet for quite some time none saying anything at all, finally as if he couldn't take it anymore he spun Amaraya into him and kissed her with more love than she could remember. "Amaraya, I thought I would never see you again" She smiled "Was that Kenshin talking or Youko?"

"Both" She smiled into his arms "I guess that would explain the green eyes, Kenshin had the brightest blue, and Youko the deepest gold, so and emerald green is a nice blend of the two, but tell me how did this happen?" Kurama sat down on a fallen log and place her in his lap, "When Andros first got back Shippo had sacrificed himself so he could get away" Amaraya started to tear up "Shippo is dead?" Kurama shook his head "No, Enma had captured him, I'm sure that Andros had filled you in on the war since you've been back." Amaraya nodded "Well when I lead a mission to try and save him I got caught bye a bounty hunter with a gods weapon, he killed me and if Shippo hadn't helped me I would have been rotting in the furthest reaches of hell I'm sure, he helped spirit my soul to earth so I could plant my self in the body of an unborn child, and as luck would have it the child was some one you already knew." Amaraya hugged him tighter to her.

"Mommy who is that?" A little silver haired girl walked up to them causing Kurama's eyes to grow wide and speechless "Well sweetie this is your father" The little girl got a big smile "Really I have always wanted to meet daddy!" Amaraya smiled "run along and play with your brother and sister you can play with your daddy later."

"Okay mamma" she ran up and gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left leaving the adults in silence.

"I'm a father…"

"You both are…" Amaraya motion to the man sparing with her little brother Toshi"The man with the wings, his name is Yue he has more of my traits than most of Hyuga clan did but I suppose its cause his mother was tenchi it help bring out those dormant traits. After Kenshin died I gave birth to twin daughters who married into the Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan back in Konoha, Yue is defended from our daughter Diamond.

"I'm a father…..how…when…as Youko?" Amaraya looked into the ski "Remember how I felt like it would be a long time before we meet again, I was right for one thing" Amaraya spoke her sad hummer before curling back in himself "I was pregnant, and I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't I didn't tell anyone, and then I was forced into the gate."

"They can't be more than five" Kurama looked at the children who just tackled the two sparring. Amaraya sighed causing him to draw his attention back on her. "I'm not really sure the gate is a strange place where time, doesn't have any control." Seeing his confused look she continued "I was still pregnant going into the gate while inside I must have given birth. You need to understand that from the moment we entered that place we where locked inside our minds, and inside my mind I had given birth to three children, and inside my mind I had raised them to the age you see before you. I like to assume this was possible because our minds where linked do to the umbilical cord probably still being attached. How ever I was force from the gate to another world and my children didn't come with me so I assume that the mind like ended and there ages froze until I was able to find them just as we where force from the gate."

"So the first five years of our children's was a dream?" Amaraya nodded "More or less, still they bring up things we did inside the dreams and they are very smart for being asleep for so long." Kurama hugged her too him "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. Amaraya sighed "Its okay, everything will be okay.

3333333777 With Hiei and Nyuka

"Wait, Nyuka" Hiei grabbed her arm and swung her around crashing his lips down on hers. "Nyuka I have waited two hundred years to do that, please don't run" Nyuka's eye's began to water, "Do you mean it?" Hiei placed his forehead against hers looking deep into her eye's "Don't ever doubt it, don't ever doubt it Nyuka" Happy tear fell from the pre-teens eyes.

"Okay love birds we need to get back to the meeting now" Kakyra smirked at them while leaning against a tree. "Okay, Kakyra *sniff* just give me a minute I'll be right there" Nyuka tried her hardest to wipe away the tears so she could join the others, only to have Hiei come down and kiss them away "Lets go back inside." Nyuka smiled and nodded.

3333333777 Back inside the main chamber

"Alright everyone what we need to do it gather information on the gate of true, Spirit detectives we need you to act as double agents if you will against Enma and gain information about anything you can dig up since we would be killed if we even came close to the place. As you all may or may not know something has gone wrong with Enma in the past two hundred years, which probably has to do with the disrupted balance. Kagome mother to many here and family to all is the bridge between the worlds and keeper of the balance, she remains comatose and I suspect she will remain so until we can bring my father back from the gate. Something is keeping him there, a being, we don't know who or what it is and we need to find out before we continue on ward or it will just end up like last time. is everything clear? Good we will dismiss for the day and reconvene tomorrow morning with any questions you might have, goodnight everyone."


End file.
